


Между жизнью и смертью…

by diary_Magic



Series: g - pg-13 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Russian Mythology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diary_Magic/pseuds/diary_Magic
Summary: Говорят, у Бабы Яги одна нога деревянная, потому что ведьма живет на границе между жизнь и смертью и принадлежит сразу двум мирам...
Series: g - pg-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613797
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Между жизнью и смертью…

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды WTF Magic 2020

Болото было огромным, таким, что конца-края не видно. От горизонта до горизонта, куда бы ни падал взгляд, кругом было болото. Бесконечное. Как в маминых сказках.  
Она шла по нескончаемому серому унынию и сама не понимала, что ищет тут, как давно идет... кто она? Память осталась далеко, в лесу, который уже давно исчез из виду. Да и был ли он вообще?  
Босые ноги по щиколотки утопали в хлюпающей грязи, пахнущей землей и могилой. Чтобы двигаться вперед, приходилось заставлять себя, бороться с наваливающейся усталостью.  
Почему она помнила маму, но не помнила себя? Почему образ высокой темноволосой женщины ярко горит в сознании, но все остальное словно заволокло туманом?  
Она пыталась вспомнить, уже не в первый раз, но память, словно не желая делиться драгоценными крупицами, выбрасывала лишь жалкие крохи образов. Что по ним сказать? Была деревня, маленькая, но спокойная, были люди, простые и добрые... Или нет? Еще был огонь и полоса из мелких гладких камешков у ее ног. Позади люди, впереди — лес. Они пели и указывали в темноту за деревьями, они заставляли ее пойти туда.  
Почему?

...Потому что ты другая. Ты не родилась здесь. Тебя принесли и отдали нам. Ты не принадлежишь ни жизни, ни смерти. Тебе пора идти...

Солнце над головой то ли в зените, то ли уже садится. Или наоборот, уже утро. А ночь была? Вчера она наступила на что-то в болоте, и теперь правая нога болит, не сильно, но ощутимо. Вчера? Или сегодня? Или неделю назад? Или год?  
Сколько она так бродит? Почему не хочет есть? Пить... нет, пить она хочет. Но не сильно. Небо затянуто облаками. Низкими, серыми. В воздухе противная водяная крошка, оседает на кожу, отяжеляет рубаху. Нога болит сильнее, и жар идет по бедру вверх. Надо бы посмотреть, что не так, но ей страшно... нет, даже не страшно, ей неинтересно. Словно она знает, что ничего не случится.  
По крайней мере, ничего особенного.

К вечеру... какого дня? она стала различать впереди очертания леса. Того же самого? Заметно похолодало, болото стало гуще, больше походить на землю, размякшую после дождя, а на кустиках и траве, все чаще и чаще попадавшихся ей на пути, поблескивало серебро инея. Она мерзла, пыталась согреться, подпрыгивая на одной ноге, но это не помогало. Когда солнце, наконец-то, начало клониться к закату, и мир захватили сумерки, она продрогла настолько, что, казалось — холод навсегда поселился в ее костях.  
Лес встретил ее не только стройными рядами деревьев, но и избой... Первой за много... дней? Изба — добротный сруб из потемневших от времени бревен — стояла на высоких толстых пнях, вцепившихся в землю паутиной корней. На резных наличниках замерли птицы и животные. На крыше хрипло переругивались вороны. И вокруг... частокол из молодых осинок. На каждый кол насажен череп: лошадиный, медвежий... человеческий. В глазницы черепов кто-то вставил угольки, и они светились ровным спокойным светом, позволяя увидеть, что избушка смотрела на болото окном, а дверь ее выходила к лесу.  
Вороны заинтересованно глядели на гостью, пока та поднималась по скрипучей лесенке в дом. Было ли ей страшно? Ни капельки. Она словно вернулась домой. Туда где тепло, туда, где ждут. Кто?  
В избушке было чисто и опрятно. Пол выскоблен и выметен. Печь побелена, и бабий угол отгорожен занавеской. На чистом столе — светильник на жиру. Возле открытой, еще теплой и вычищенной печи — лоханка с водой. Чистой.  
Как же приятно было смыть с себя дорожную грязь. Скинуть изодранную рубаху и отмыть волосы. Вот только холод из тела уходить не желал. Она вылезла из остывшей воды, и немного подумав, залезла прямо в печь. Внутри было тепло, пахло молоком и нагретым камнем. Свернувшись, словно котенок, обхватив себя за плечи, она лежала в темноте и чувствовала, как начинает согреваться. Наконец-то.  
Так и уснула...

Проснулась от скрипа лестницы и негромкого пения. Вначале стало страшно, а потом любопытно. Аккуратно, стараясь не упасть, она вылезла из печи. На пороге стояла женщина с длинными седыми волосами. Одета она была в серое платье, подпоясана обычной веревкой, на которой висели ключи и ножницы. У ног — корзина с травами.  
— Есть хочешь? — без приветствия спросила она.  
Ночная гостья кивнула.  
— Платье на печи, — хозяйка дома пошла к столу, возле которого обнаружился ларь с припасами.  
Платье было таким же, как у хозяйки. Простым, серым, грубым... новым. Ее тут ждали. Пока одевалась, успела осмотреть поврежденную ногу и понять, что та начала усыхать. Левая нога была самая обычная, а вот правая стала тоньше. Кожа потемнела и покрылась старческими пятнами. Но при этом ни боли, ни неудобства она не испытывала. Наоборот, было по-особенному легко. Словно оставила за порогом все горести и усталость.  
Ели в предрассветных сумерках. Хлеб с маслом, свежее молоко и ягоды. Когда защебетали первые птицы, хозяйка дома встала и сняла со стены ковшик.  
— Пойдешь со мной? — спросила она гостью.  
Та кивнула и вышла следом за старшей товаркой из дома. Они стояли у частокола с потухшими черепами, и ждали. Молча. И вот когда небо за лесом окрасилось алым, к дому подъехал всадник в красных одеждах, на огненно-рыжем коне. Он улыбнулся встречавшим его женщинам, принял из рук старшей ковшик, с неизвестно откуда взявшейся водой, выпил жадно, быстро и, вернув посуду обратно, дернул коня за поводья. Конь всхрапнул и рванул вперед, через болото, не оставляя следов на земле, зато разливая по небу свет утренней зари.  
Нога усохла окончательно. Стала похожа на трупную конечность — кости, обтянутые тонкой, словно пергамент, кожей. Почему ее это не пугало?  
Она осталась в доме. Новая молодая хозяйка, не перечившая старшей, чувствовавшая ее силу, но понимавшая, что рано или поздно она займет место предшественницы. Несмотря на глушь, скучно тут не было. Трижды в день приезжали всадники, молча ждали воды, и одна из обитательниц дома выносила им ковшик, наполненный живительной влагой. Утром приезжал всадник рассвета. Днем — полуденный всадник в золоте. Ночью — полуночный, укутанный в саму тьму.  
В свободное от работы по дому время старшая хозяйка учила младшую своему искусству: как распознавать травы, как их собирать, что из них изготавливать. Как лечить хворь, животную или человеческую. Как помогать временам года сменять друг друга: весна вечно путалась космами в ветках кустарников, зима — хлюпала носом и требовала чая с медом, лето как безумное носилось по двору и пугало ворон, осень — требовала разговоров за жизнь.  
Приходили за помощью и простые смертные. Мужчины и женщины, дети и старики, наглые и злые, добрые и светлые. Каждому старшая хозяйка представлялась по-разному. Одному — старухой, страшной, как смерть. Другому — красавицей с добрыми глазами. Каждый получал свое. Одни — подсказки и путеводную нить. Другие — огонь из черепа, сжигавший их души. Третьи — урок и наказание за наглость, за то, что потревожили зря грань между жизнью и смертью.  
Приходили и те, кому эту грань надо было перейти. Одни шли, чтобы вернуться, просили помощи, подсказок, оружия. Другие — уходили навсегда. С ними было проще всего. Омыть, одежду поменять, напоить млечным соком, который заставит их забыть о прошлом... Один щелчок ножниц, снятых с пояса, и серебряная нитка больше не будет виться, перестанет дышать жаром жизни...

Она пробовала летать. Вначале на метле. Но после третьего падения разозлилась и хотела уже было зашвырнуть помело на крышу, тут вмешалась старшая.  
— Ступу возьми, дурында, и не ругай зазря полезную в хозяйстве вещь.  
В ступе, и правда, было удобнее.  
А усохшая нога сама находила нужные тропы в лесу.  
На русалочью неделю в душе затеплилось странное, непонятное чувство. Тоска. Словно кто-то звал ее, манил. Она бродила по избе, не зная чем себя занять. Кудель не прялась, нитка рвалась, песня не тянулась...  
— Ну что ты маешься? Что ты ходишь из угла в угол? — Старшая все знала и понимала. — Иди уже, найди его. Успокой душу.  
И она ушла. Босиком по траве, простоволосая, лишь венок на голове. Даже пояс дома оставила. Ближе к полуночи не шла, бежала к старой мельнице, той, что у перекрестка дорог. Знала, что сегодня все случится.

Мельницу обходили стороной. Верили, что живет на ней всякая нечисть, существа с другой стороны леса прячутся в ее стенах. Но пару ночей в году самый смелый шел на риск, доказывая свой статус, проходя глупое испытание, красуясь перед другими.  
В этом году пошел сын кузнеца. Что там: до рассвета в старом здании просидеть. Да он ночью реку переплывал, разбойников в лесу выслеживал, а тут — развалюха. В нечисть он не верил. Поэтому босоногая стройная деваха, вышедшая из пыльной темноты, его не напугала, скорее, удивила.  
-Ты кто такая? — он нагло рассматривал ее ладную фигуру, тонкие руки и красивое лицо.  
— А тебе есть разница? — она рассмеялась. — К тебе пришла, чтобы ночь не скучно было проводить. Согласен?  
Он был согласен. Она пахла лесом, летом, жаркой печкой, домашним уютом. В ее объятьях он забывал себя, свою семью, невесту, сосватанную еще по весне. Ничего этого не было. Была лишь она.  
Утром же пришлось все вспомнить. Его ночная знакомая лежала на полу, на собственном платье, свежая и нежная после сна. Прекрасная, если бы не... Нога.  
Он смотрел на нее уже без восхищения, лишь со страхом и непониманием. А она, скинув с себя последние чары, приложила палец к губам и зашипела по-кошачьи.  
Никому он не скажет, с кем провел ночь. Да никто бы и не поверил. Ну, хоть разум сохранил, и то ладно.

Беременность была тягостной. Сколько она длилась? Год? Два? Десять? Казалось, ребенок забрал у нее последние крупицы жизни, окончательно переведя на сторону ночи. Роды были долгие и болезненные. Словно сама земля давила на нее, выдавливала ребенка. Тело разбивалось и срасталось, и ее крик разносили птицы по всей округе. Тяжело давать жизнь, когда в самой ее почти не осталось.  
Девочка была хороша. Светловолосая, в мать, и голубоглазая, как отец. Кричала громче рожавшей матери, но это и хорошо.  
— Мальчишку бы ты сразу отдала, — старшая учила ее, как мыть и одевать малышку, заодно посвящала в тайны материнства,— его есть кому воспитывать. А вот девочка твоя по праву. Другое дело, что все равно ты ее людям отдашь, пусть и на время. Как я делала, как бабка делала, как все...  
В долгожданной тишине в доме царили уют и покой. Тихо сопела новорожденная, и три нити, три основы жизни — детство, зрелость и старость — медленно, но верно вращали колесо мира.  
Дважды еще она видела отца своего ребенка. В первый раз зимой, принесла и показала годовалую малышку уже седому отцу. И второй раз, когда вела его к границе леса, туда, откуда еще никто не возвращался.

Это было время гармонии и единения. Три женские сущности, три ступени жизни. Три нити сплетались в одну косу. Малышка училась жить, понимать, чувствовать. Гоняла ворон, играла с животными, хихикала при виде всадников. Она была центром жизни в доме. Но... время безжалостно. В одно холодное утро молодая хозяйка поняла, что пора. Как бы ни хотела она отдавать дочку, но надо было. Малышке нужно было познать мир живых, со всеми его сложностями, тягостями, невзгодами и красотой. И хотя все личное из человеческого прошлого забудется, но любовь к жизни останется.  
Она отвела пятилетнюю дочь к перекрестку, поцеловала в лоб, дала в руки ветку с ягодами и оставила так ждать. Новую семью, новую жизнь. Она ждала, она видела, как выехала на дорогу телега, как удивленно смотрели люди на девочку в белой рубахе, как забрали ее к себе.  
Материнское сердце рвалось на части, но она знала — поцелуй — самая сильная защита от бед. Она брела по обочине дороги, смотрела на мир. Он изменился с момента ее проживания здесь. Стал больше пахнуть металлом и кровью. Стал более старым. Но колесо судеб пока еще скрипело.

Испытание одиночеством только начиналось. В сердцевине лета старшая хозяйка дома взяла веревку, навесила на нее свои ключи и ножницы и опоясала молодую ученицу, передавая права, власть и все обязанности ей. В вечерних сумерках шли они по лесу, говорили о жизни, смерти, вечности. И вышли к реке, спокойной и мрачной. У берега стояла лодка-долбленка, без весел, без паруса. Старшая, уже бывшая хозяйка, легко толкнула лодку в воду, забралась внутрь и, поцеловав дочь на прощание, легла на дно, предоставив течению нести ее суденышко вперед, в сон, ночь и смерть.  
Дочь ее вернулась в дом, где и отныне вела хозяйство в ожидании. Она пряла и ткала, собирала травы и росу, проводила людей через границу и учила уму-разуму. Она топила печь и поила всадников, она слушала ночь и встречала времена года. В круговороте времени она все чаще забывала саму себя. Она вела себя так, как вели ее предшественницы. И как бы ни менялся мир, люди все шли и шли к ее дому. Старые и малые, хворые и здоровые. Люди разных эпох и столетий. Ей казалось, что она — это ее бабка и прабабка. Что она рожала саму себя, и себя уже отправляла в плавание по реке беспамятства. Может это дом так успокаивал ее, возвращая прошлое и предсказывая будущее. А может и правда, была она всегда одна, но в разных воплощениях.  
И длилось это тягучее, как смола, время, пока в один день она не нашла в своем доме молодую, еще неопытную... себя? Свою дочь? Свою перерожденную мать?  
Да какая, по сути, разница. Новое платье на печи. Черепа все так же светят, привечая живых и мертвых. Вороны ведут свои бесконечные разговоры. А три всадника проходят мимо избы, прося воды...  
Мир пока еще жив, а значит, будут приходить к ним души:  
— Избушка-избушка, встань ко мне передом, к лесу задом! Дозволь войти, хозяйка, напои, накорми, позволь отдохнуть с дороги. Да поведай, как найти искомое, как пройти... между жизнью и смертью!


End file.
